Las Bizarras Aventuras Padre e Hijo de Giogio y Dio
by DeadMind123
Summary: Han pasado un par de años ya desde que Giorno Giovanna derrotase a su enemigo Diavolo, jefe máximo de la mafia Italiana y cumpliera su sueño de volverse un Ganstar. Pero el capo tendrá que dejar su vida de lado para envarcarse en una aventura al lado de su padre y resto de familiares para vencer a un portador de Stand con el poder de controlar la muerte.


Guido Mista miró las calles de Florencia, aburrido de tener que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad para cumplir un trabajo.

El auto en el que iban conducía lento, tenían tiempo de sobra para cumplir el trabajo, dándoles la oportunidad de hablar o pensar un poco en las cosas.

Mista miró sonriente a un niño corriendo tras el auto, obviamente con toda la intención de venderles algo. El niño vestía con una camisa blanca, unos pantaloncillos café con tirante y una gorra. Al capo le recordó un poco a como él solía vestir antes de conocer a Bruno. Claro, aún seguía gastando bastante en sus prendas; pues como segundo al mando, podía permitirse esos lujos hoy en día.

Ahora acostumbraba vestir con un suéter top Cachemira de cuello alto con estampado de rombos, salvo que ahora era morado con lineado blanco, los bordes eran del mismo morado, pero más obscuro. Sus pantalones de cuero negro y estampados de cebra blancos con enormes bolsillo para guardar sus armas. Aunque prefería guardar sus municiones en su gorro de lana importada con estampado de cuadros negros a rayas blancas y una llamativa parte frontal con forma de flecha.

Buscó en sus bolsillos unas monedas, al no encontrar tuvo que resignarse a darle un billete de diez Euros. El chiquillo le lanzó una manzana verde al hombre de veinte años y dejó de correr tras el auto. Mista se dio cuenta de que, como él ya había supuesto, no iba a recibir el cambio de su billete nunca en su vida.

A decir verdad, no tenía apetito, habían desayunado bastante bien en un restaurante antes de salir y simplemente había comprado la manzana para hacerle un favor al niño. Con culpa se fijó con detenimiento hacia donde se había marchado el chico, quería asegurarse que su buena obra se usara en algo bueno y no en lo que creía que sería. Con agradable sorpresa, Mista reconoció al niño salir de una tienda con una bolsa llena de pan y carne. Con mayor sorpresa vio como el chiquillo compartió su motín con otros niños, al parecer se conocían.

Eso lo llevó a su otro punto, su jefe.

Las cosas hace apenas dos años eran lamentables en Italia. Hombres, mujeres, pero sobre todo y más importante, niños arruinaban sus vidas por la increíble cantidad de drogas que se manejaban en los barrios bajos de la nación. Si el hombre hubiera hecho la misma acción unos años atrás, estaba más que asegurado que ese dinero acabaría en las manos de un matón; ya sea que el niño hubiera comprado drogas o que lo hubieran asaltado. Él mismo conocía exactamente como eran las cosas antes si eras un chico solitario que vivía de lo que robaba.

Miró con una sonrisa al hombre, o más bien al adolescente, que se había vuelto su jefe y mejor amigo.

Era rubio, alto y delgado. Su era cabello largo y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía tres remolinos, Mista siempre pensaba que se asemejaban a la forma de un tortellini, colgando encima de su frente. Su piel era pálida, tenía un rostro sereno y unos ojos verdes. Él iba vestido con un traje negro de dos piezas con una cola de capa a cuadros. La parte superior era la más ornamentada pues contaba con los emblemas de alas de color verde en el cuello alto del rubio. Las dos gemas de color esmeralda que adoraban sus costados y, lo más singular de todo, la abertura con forma de corazón en su pecho que estaba bordada de un dorado puro.

Claro, la elegante capa de terciopelo Francés con el borde superior cubierto de lana, de la más fina, para la comodidad del respaldo de la cabeza que el hombre traía era enteramente un regalo, uno muy costoso, de Mista. Quién vio necesario agregarle algo a su amigo para hacer que se viera como lo que era.

El capo más grande de Italia.

—¿Cómo dices que se llaman esto tipejos, Giorno?

Mista se atrevió a preguntar mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana, no en ese orden.

Giorno Giovanna miró un instante a su amigo, lo miró un segundo y luego le respondió.

—Paz Post Morten, son una banda pequeña que lleva unos meses queriendo llevar drogas a las calles de Florencia —Mista no estaba seguro del resto de Italia, pero sabía perfectamente que intentar meter drogas a Florencia se había vuelto sumamente difícil, por no decir imposible—. Nunca han pasado las fronteras, así que rara vez consiguen meter drogas; y las que entran, son pocas y difíciles de vender.

—Si los chicos tienen todo controlado, ¿qué hacemos nosotros rumbo a una de sus bases?

Mista se echó de espaldas con las manos en el cuello. Le dio otro mordisco a su manzana y eructó.

—Debemos mandar un mensaje. Además, creo que ellos también tienen usuarios de Stands —Giorno cerró los ojos, notoriamente molesto—. También creo que uno fue quién acabó con la pandilla de Francesco.

—Bueno, si encontramos un usuario lo venceremos fácil —dijo Mista orgulloso—. No hemos vuelto muy fuertes, ya hasta me aburren las peleas con matones cualquiera.

—Subestimar a los enemigos nunca es bueno, menos a los usuarios de Stands, Mista. Un descuido y podríamos morir. Pelear con un Stand no es cosa de bromas —Giorno sonrió—. Pero sí, nos hemos vuelto buenos. Supongo que es parte de estar en la cima.

—Sí —Mista se entristeció al pensar en como pensarían Bruno, Naracia o Abbacchio—. ¿Sabes algo de Fugo? Supongo que él debe estar en el centro arreglando todo lo del cumpleaños de Trish.

—Supongo —Giorno hizo un gesto molesto al reconocer la decadencia causada por drogas en las calles que ahora su auto atravesaba con velocidad, obviamente su chófer se había puesto nervioso—. Míralos, Mista, revolcándose en su repugnancia. No les importa en lo absoluto su estado actual. Me dan asco.

Mista sabía que el rubio no hablaba precisamente de los adictos tirados en la calle. Lamentaba mucho estar allí, siendo que quería usar esa mañana para conseguirle un buen regalo a Trish y no en matar narcotraficantes de quinta con su amigo y jefe.

—¿Vas a usar el Réquiem?

Desde lo de Diavolo, Mista no había visto muchas peleas donde Giorno utilizara la Flecha Réquiem en sí. Las pocas ocasiones eran para hacer demostraciones de su poder a las demás pandillas, para demostrar que traicionar a su persona no era algo que se pagara con palabras. El del sobrero incluso temió que el aterrador poder del Stand de su rubio amigo fuese a corromperlo, dañarlo, cambiarlo. Se sintió muy tranquilo al ver que al siguiente combate con un portador de Stand Giorno había vuelto a pelear con su característico Golden Experience. Pero la sombra de la duda aún estaba sobre Guido Mista, sin importar lo mucho en que confiase en Giorno, verlo llevar siempre la Flecha Dorada, como si esperara usarla, y el hecho de que había gastado tanto dinero; dinero que no cualquiera se permitiría gastar, en la búsqueda de ESAS cosas por el mundo le dio suficientes razones al castaño de preguntar.

—No —Giorno lejos de enojarse se vio comprensivo—. No me interesa usarlo para estas cosas. Y, siéndote completamente honesto, mi querido amigo, espero que el momento de volver a usarlo jamás llegue.

Le sonrió, buscando tranquilizarlo. Mista se sintió un poco mejor, aunque un tanto torpe por desconfiar de su jefe. Lo último que quería era quedar en malos términos con él. Fugo también compartía su mentalidad, fue precisamente lo que lo llevó a buscar su perdón, el de ambos, apenas unos meses después del ascenso de Giorno a capo supremo de la mafia. No era que le tuvieran miedo, o que vieran en Giorno una amenaza. El poder de Giorno era absoluto, ambos lo reconocían y admiraba. Era que en Giorno ambos veían un buen amigo, uno especial; de la clase que te hace querer dar la vida por él. No sabía porque, pero desde muy temprana su relación, Mista se encariñó con el rubio como lo podía hacer con un hermano. Como el mismo Fugo le dijo una vez.

Giorno Giovanna tiene una facilidad increíble de poder ganarse a las personas.

Ya sea verlo comportarse amable con las personas que él aprecia. Cuando se vuelve un monstruo frio sin emociones contra sus enemigos con tal de proteger a sus amigos, sin excepciones. El como aprecia la vida, la más mínima. Como actúa torpe y zopencamente divertido cuando cree que está solo, al punto de contarse chistes a sí mismo. O como te miraba con ojos brillosos cuando le dices alguna cosa que quieres o anhelas, los mismos ojos con los que un niño ve a quién le cuenta sobre la navidad.

El punto era que, en la opinión de Mista, Giorno era una buena persona.

—Llegamos.

Dijo Mista, sonrió y bajó de auto.

—Da un par de vueltas en lo que terminamos, no quiero que te asalten o que salgas herido si llegan más miembros.

Antes de salir, Giorno se recargó en la ventanilla del copiloto y le dijo a su chofer. El chico de dieciocho años se veía tranquilo, así que su chófer no sintió la necesidad de contradecirlo.

—¿Cuánto debo volver, Señor?

—No tardaremos mucho, pero por si acaso, regresa en una media hora aproximadamente —Giorno sonrió y finalizó con… —. Muchas gracias por traernos aquí.

El hombre sonrió y se fue.

El rostro de Giorno cambió a uno serio. Estoico, analizó la bodega de textiles enfrente de él. Se acomodó la capa de terciopelo, chasqueó la lengua y señaló a Mista con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

—Sube al segundo piso y evita que las balas me toquen. Yo me encargaré del resto, Mista.

—Seguro.

Mista asintió y comenzó a buscar la manera de subir. Giorno no lo esperó y comenzó a caminar a la bodega. Con forme se acercaba al portón de metal iba escuchando un poco de lo que esos malnacidos infelices decían dentro de allí.

—Y pensar que esos idiotas de Passione se niegan a trabajar con esto —escuchó decir Giorno de una voz áspera, supo de inmediato a lo que se refería—. Y pensar que el jefe ha hecho tanto dinero vendiendo en lugares de mierda como éste. Imagina todo lo que haría si se expandiera por todo el país como antes.

Cómo cuando estaba Diavolo, pensó Giorno con ira. Ya no le interesó escuchar más, pues imaginó bien que clase de cosas se estaban haciendo allá dentro. Pateó el portón y abrió de un violento y estruendoso golpe la puerta del mismo. Lo había hecho consiente de la sorpresa que se llevarían los mafiosos mierderos esos. Había planeado todo mientras iba en el auto.

Cómo predijo, eran aficionados, se asustaron y tardaron en reaccionar. Aunque tuvo que admitir que el sujeto que salió de su derecha con un puñal fue una sorpresa. Golden Experience le voló la cara de un golpe y regresó, pues el castaño atacante había caído muerto muy rápido.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Uno de los cinco sujetos reunidos en un la mesa llena de drogas y armas gritó asustado. Los quince hombres en la bodega reconocieron la temible cara llena de ira pura del rubio adolescente. Era el jefe de Passione, Giorno Giovanna, a quién todas las pandillas de Italia habían jurado lealtad por el miedo que le tenían a su increíble, e inexplicable, poder.

—¡Mátenlo! ¡Maten al bastardo!

Chilló un segundo hombre. Todos parecieron reaccionar al fin y levantaron sus armas, jalaron de sus gatillos, vaciando sus cartuchos en dirección al rubio. Asombrados y asustados, todos miraron como ninguna de las balas había matado al hombre.

Giorno miró por el rabillo a los seis hombres muertos enfrente de él, junto con Mista sentado en una de las maquinas mirándolo con una sonrisa. Su segundo al mando no solo se había encargado de desviarlas, sino de que también las había dirigido hacía la mayor cantidad de gánsteres que pudo; sin duda sus habilidades eran de temer.

—¡Escuchen bien! —Giorno aclaró su garganta y miró con frialdad a los hombre que aún seguían con vida—. ¡Me desagradan! ¡Para mí y para mis hombres ustedes no son más que sucias ratas de alcantarilla que viven del dolor de otros! ¡Se alimentan de la necesidad de personas con dolor que sufren por su culpa! ¡Lo peor de todo es que lucran con el dolor que ustedes mismos crean! ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarle la vida a uno de ustedes! ¡Cualquiera que me de el nombre y ubicación de su jefe podrá conservar su repugnante e inservible vida un atardecer más! ¡LOS DEMÁS CAERÁN EN ESTE LUGAR DE MALA MUERTE! ¡SUS VIDAS SERÁN SEGADAS POR LA FUERZA DE MI MANO!

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, o de que siquiera pudieran huir cobardemente de la ira ciega del chico, todos y cada uno de los hombres, cayeron muertos. Mista saltó sorprendido, la maquina donde la maquina donde había estado se hizo pedazo como si la hubieran aplastado con una tonelada de peso. Giorno y Mista vieron que no solo la maquina tenía ese aspecto, los cuerpos de los hombres estaban igual de aplastados y parecía que hubieran explotado por dentro.

—¿Qué no conoces el refrán que dice "Siembras lo que cosechas"?

De las sombras apreció un hombre vestido con una chaqueta negra con estampado de estrellas roradas. Pantalones blancos con largos cierres en la parte superior. Su cabello era rubio y estaba peinado hacía atrás.

Detrás de él iba una figura humanoide de la misma estatura que el rubio, uno setenta y algo, su cuerpo era de color naranja y tenía grandes esferas negras colgando por todo su cuerpo. Su rostro era alargado y tenia dos de esas esferas cayendo de su cara como ojos.

—¡Mierda! —Guido Mista maldijo su error—. ¡Perdóname, Giorno! ¡No sabía que había un usuario de Stand! Si lo hubiera visto hubiera dirigido las balas a él.

—No creo que eso hubiera funcionado. Éste no es alguien común. Asesinaste a estos hombre porque iban a hablar, ¿verdad?

Se dirigió a el del cabello rubio.

—Eso que obvio —se les acercó lentamente, con extremado cuidado de ellos dos—. Estos hombres no conocen la palabra lealtad, por eso mismo me la pasaba vigilándolos. Yo mismo los hubiera matado sino fuera porque mi jefe los quería vivos.

—Y supongo que no era precisamente para hacerlos ricos —Giorno también comenzó a acercarse—. ¿Eran chivos expiatorios? ¿Carne de cañón quizá?

—Nada lejos de la verdad, muchacho —respondió tranquilo el hombre—. Ellos eran simples peones desechables, pero precisamente, esa es la clase de persona que mi jefe necesita.

—Al parecer tu jefe no sabe que la venta de drogas en Florencia, no, en Italia está pagada con la muerte.

Esta vez fue Mista quién habló, el del gorro negro ya había sacado su revolver para dispararle al sujeto a la primera señal de confrontación.

—Tratan de que se me vaya la lengua. Era de esperarse de los dos capos más temidos de Florencia, me sentiría decepcionado si las cosa solo fuera de darnos de golpes —el hombre por fin se detuvo—. Como yo los conozco de ante mano, déjeme darles mi nombre. Yo soy Filippo Alessia, capo de la mafia Paz Post Morten.

—Alessia es nombre de chica —Giorno y Filippo miraron a Mista—. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Paz Post Morten no son los estúpidos que están intentando reingresar las drogas al lado este de Florencia? ¿Ustedes son los bastardos arruina vidas?

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. No es como si amenazamos a los compradores —el hombre se escuchaba sereno mientras defendía su trabajo—. Mira, nosotros no venderíamos lo que vendemos sino hubiera gente que la comprara. Nosotros simplemente intentamos llenar la demanda que existe desde tiempo atrás, si lo piensas, es un trabajo mucho más honesto que intimidar pandillas y policías, ¿no lo ve así, señor Giorno?

Mista ya había perdido la paciencia y su dedo estuvo a milímetros de tocar el gatillo de su revolver, listo para lanzarle una ráfaga de balas al pedante infeliz frente de él.

—¿Un trabajo honesto dices? —Mista sintió miedo al escuchar el frio tono de Giorno—. ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo? ¿Tienes una idea de lo que yo he visto?

—Bueno, dicen por allí que derrotaste al antiguo jefe de Passione. Dicen que te hiciste de temer en unos meses, tanto como para acabar con el tráfico de drogas en Italia en un año —el hombre negó con su cabeza e hizo una rara pose—. Por lo que yo, Filippo, he escuchado y visto aseguro que tú no eres más que un niño rico que quiere fingir al héroe en un negocio de gente cruel y despiadada. Apuesto que tu padre es alguien de dinero y no te importó pagarle a cientos de hombres para que murieran por ti porque querías ser el dueño de tu propia mafia. Yo creo que para ti esto no es más que un juego de niños, y es por eso que me desagradas, Giorno Giovanna.

El pelinegro escupió en el suelo y su Stand hizo una acción similar, salvo que de su boca no salió nada. Ya harto de la conversación, Mista disparó seis veces su revolver y le ordenó a su Stand, Sex Pistols, dirigir las balas al hombre. Sorprendido, el de la gorra miró como ninguna de sus balas habían dado a su objetivo. Miró con horror el suelo y los pequeños cráteres en el suelo, seis en total. Sus balas habían dado al suelo, justo a los pies de Filippo.

—¡Mis balas! ¡Mis balas están en el suelo! ¡Ninguna le dio, Giorno!

Mista se veía en una suerte de asustado y asombrado.

—¡Tus balas no pueden tocarme! ¡Nada puede tocarme! —exclamó orgulloso el hombre de traje—. ¡Éste es el abrumador poder de mi Stand! ¡Nada puede tocar a The Police!

Mista gruñó por lo bajo, pensando en cual iba a ser su siguiente movida. Tenía todavía doce balas, si disparaba seis por ráfaga le daba un total de dos oportunidades más. Ergo, tenía solo una para descubrirá debilidad del Stand. Para su desgracia no le había dado ni un indicio de que era lo que hacía ese hombre, o cual era su habilidad.

Iba a seguir analizando con prisa, pero se quedó en blanco al ver a Giorno adelantársele para ir acercándose a Filippo de a poco.

—Dices que soy un niño rico que juega al héroe. Dices que para mí la vida no significa nada —Giorno caminó lento a Filippo, quien no pudo evitar retroceder bajo la presión de la mirada del rubio—. Pero déjame decirte, Filippo Alessia, que estás muy equivocado. Yo nací, crecí y viví toda mi vida en la miseria. No fue hasta que una persona de buen corazón me ayudó que comencé a darme cuenta de que no estaba solo y no había motivo para estarlo. Él fue quién me hizo saber una cosa —Golden Experience había salido y ambos miraban cara a cara a Filippo y a su Stand—. No es necesario dedicarse a algo bueno para ser una buena persona. Ser un capo no me vuelve una mala persona, Filippo. Es por eso que sé que tú lo eres, tú serías la misma persona asquerosa sin importar a que te dedicarás. Aquí el único que siente asco por una persona en esta bodega soy yo.

—¡Di lo qué se te de la gana! ¡Repite tu letanía de mierda tantas veces hasta que te la crees! ¡A mí nunca me engañaras! ¡Por qué yo veo detrás de esos ojos! ¡Veo tu alma reflejada en ellos! ¡Y veo con claridad que eres una persona horrible, peor que yo y todos a los que tú llamas escoria! —por un instante, Giorno retrocedió, como si esas palabras le hubieran recordado algo en específico. Filippo no necesitó de más facilidades en su ataque y gritó mientras alzaba la mano al cielo con violencia—. ¡Contemplen el poder invencible de The Police! ¡Heavy Metal!

Giorno se dio un paso atrás evitando el golpe que de haberle dado a él y no al suelo lo hubiera matado seguramente. El rubio ignoró la mirada de miedo de Filippo y la de asombro de Mista, estaba más concentrado en mirar con cuidado el agujero del suelo. Era pequeño, pero con un daño tremendo repartido por todo el cráter que había. Pudo notar restos de un metal negro y lizo, como si antes de perder su forma por el impacto hubiera sido de una forma redonda o esférica.

—Tu Stand se llama The Police, ¿verdad? —Giorno miró a su amigo detrás de él—. Dime, Mista, los cuerpos de la pandilla de Francesco, ¿recuerdas que estado tenían?

Mista miró a los pandilleros muertos, hizo memoria con dificultad. Giorno no había visto a los hombres así que el único con conocimiento de sus deplorables estados al morir solo los tenía Guido Mista. Con horror recordaba haberse asqueado al ver como todos parecían haber sucumbido bajo el peso de un elefante. Sus huesos, tripas, y todo su cuerpo en general habían sido aplastados. Al no encontrar ninguna arma u objeto causante de semejante daño, Mista adjudicó el crimen contra una de sus pandillas de patrullaje a un Stand enemigo. Miró el Stand del hombre e identificó muy bien que era muy seguro que de él se tratase ese Stand enemigo.

—¡Todos estaban muertos! ¡Habían muerto exactamente igual que estos hombres! ¡Sin duda fue él y The Police quienes mataron a Francesco!

—Ya veo —Giorno dio un largo salto hacia atrás, sin cambiar su expresión o volver a ocultar a Golden Experience—. Mista, dispárale seis veces por favor.

Mista hubiera preguntado si se tratase de alguien más, pero era Giorno, su jefe siempre tenía un porqué detrás de sus peticiones. Sacó su revolver y no se inmutó al ver como The Police se le acercaba con velocidad para evitar que disparase.

—¡Tendrán que hacer otra cosa si es que quieren ganarme! —gritó Filippo, pero enseguida regresó a The Police a su espalda cuando esquivo a duras penas el golpe de Golden Experience—. ¡No me importa si eres el jefe de la mafia! ¡O si son dos contra uno! ¡YO FILIPPO ALESSIA, JURO QUE TE MATARÉ Y LE LLEVARÉ TU CUERPO A MI DIOSA!

Volvió a lanzar su mano al cielo con violencia, esta vez tanto Mista como Giorno miraron el movimiento con duda, dándose cuenta ya de algo. Mista disparó seis balas, dirigiéndolas con Sex Pistols, de nuevo las seis balas dieron a parar al suelo. Pero los dos amigos no se sorprendieron al escuchar el inolvidable sonido de una esfera de cristal rebotando en el duro suelo de cemento sólido.

Después de esquivar los golpes dirigidos a ellos, Giorno y Mista miraron los nuevos cráteres en el suelo. Había nueve en total aparte de los que ya había en el suelo. Pero lo más interesante para los capos eran las tres esferas de metal que se movían con lentitud en el suelo.

—A primera vista, The Police parece ser un Stand increíblemente poderoso. Su habilidad engaña a la vista y te hace creer que puede aumentar la masa de los objetos y hacerlos sucumbir bajo su propio peso. O hasta poder dominar la gravedad en sí —Giorno se tomó la libertad de explicar—. Pero, por como actuabas, por como te mantenías alejado comencé a darme cuenta de tu farsa. Al final, The Police no es más que una mera fachada de poder.

Filippo chasqueó la lengua y retrocedió. Comenzaba a desesperarse de a poco mientras todo su teatro se venía abajo frente sus ojos.

—Al principio no lo noté, tengo que admitir que Giorno me dio una idea clara por su manera de actuar —Mista le siguió la corriente a Giorno—. Las balas que uso yo son de punta de Plomo, al igual que la mayoría de las piezas de la maquina donde estaba sentado yo ¿o me equivoco? No tengo razones para no creer que esas esferas tuyas que lanzas a escondidas antes de atacar también lo son.

—Eso significa que como todas las habilidades de los Stand, tu Heavy Metal tienen un límite de uso —Golden Experience ya estaba listo para atacar—. En éste caso sólo puedes volver pesadas nueve cosas a la vez, y por supuesto, esas nueve tienen que ser de plomo.

Filippo retrocedió asustado, en primera instancia se le ocurrió escapar, pero se detuvo. Su corazón dejó de sentir miedo, pues a su cabeza había llegado la hermosa sonrisa de ella. Sus labios, su piel pálida le hicieron olvidar el miedo a la muerte y regresó a su postura original de superioridad.

—¡Y QUÉ! ¡YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE ESO! ¡PERO ESO NO LOS SALVARÁ! —estiró sus manos y debajo de las mangas de su traje salieron un puñado de esferas de plomo—. ¡NO ME IMPORTA MORIR AQUÍ! ¡MIENTRAS ME LOS LLEVE A RASTRAS CONMIGO AL INFIERNO! ¡NO NECESITO PARAR LAS BALAS MIENTRAS UNA DE MIS ESFERAS LES APLATE EL CRÁNEO, BASTARDOS DE CLASE ALTA! ¡YO MISMO LES ENSEÑARÉ LO QUE ES EL MIEDO…!

Filippo Alessia dejó de gritar, su rostro se puso pálido y su expresión cambió a una de incredibilidad. Cayó al suelo con pesadez y sucumbió ante el poderoso dolor que subía por su pierna izquierda. No podía moverse, pero miró como una serpiente se movía libremente a sus costillas. El reptil se movió en zigzag hasta llegar a Giorno y se volvió un botón de su traje. El dolor en su cuerpo y la sensación de su sangre arder le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Aquellos dos ya habían ganado desde mucho antes. De hecho, desde el primer segundo que pasó después de que descubrieron el poder de su Stand él había perdido toda posibilidad de ganar.

A decir verdad, ¿acaso tuvo una en primer lugar?

—Tu error radica en que creíste que mi Stand es simplemente un atacante físico. Te confiaste a pesar de que éramos dos contra ti —escuchó la molesta voz de ese chico desde arriba de su cuerpo—. Nosotros no nos molestamos en volver a atacarte, pues al final de cuentas, tú ya estabas muerto.

Pudo sentir con todas sus fuerzas como su corazón se llenaba de ira al escuchar los pasos de esos dos alejarse. Lo iban a dejar allí, como un perro. Iba a morir al lado de los cuerpos de los malditos peones de su amada. Filippo reunió todas sus fuerzas y dijo mientras escupía bilis, sangre y odio.

—¡G-Ganaron hoy! ¡Pero e-esta noche Florencia s-será de mi diosa! ¡U-Ustedes no tendrán o-oportunidad con el h-h-hombre que ella t-traerá de la muerte! ¡U-Ustedes no son nada para D-D-Di…!

Filippo Alessia murió sin poder terminar su oración. Pero murió sabiendo que había generado miedo en los corazones de esos dos. Su último pensamiento fue el de su amada jefa sonriéndole y diciéndole que había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Eso hizo que Filippo muriera con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Giorno, Mista, qué alegría verlos aquí —Trish no dudo en abrazar a sus dos amigos fuertemente—. Pensé que no vendrían.

La cumpleañera tenía el cabello rosa y peinado en un solo remolino, similar a los de Giorno, pero más grande. Una coma de caballo sostenía su cabello por la parte de atrás, también muy parecida a la de Giorno. Su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran rosados y era un poco alta de estatura. Iba vestida con un largo vestido de salón de color rosado, junto con un collar de perlas colgando de su delgado cuello.

Trish era una chica de nacientes dieciocho años de edad, que lucía tan o más espectacular de lo que ella acostumbraba. Era obvio que decidiera atender su apariencia con más recelo de lo que de por sí ya acostumbraba. Esa noche por fin cumplía dieciocho años de edad, prácticamente era una adulta ya.

La fiesta era de por demás elegante y ostentosa, por no decir cara como ninguna. Se encargaría de agradecerle personalmente a Giorno lo atento del favor al regalarle semejante lujo de celebración. De hecho, tenía que agradecerle mucho más que una simple fiesta de traje. Seguía aun hoy en día sumamente agradecida con él por haberla estado cuidando económicamente y físicamente después de perder a su padre. En el fondo de su corazón, Trish sentía que no merecía el trato tan amable del rubio. Después de todo, y sin miedo a admitirlo, fue su padre quién asesinó a la mayoría de los amigos de Giorno, Mista y su guardaespaldas personal Fugo.

Aquellos tres de verdad eran un enigma para la chica de cabello rosado, simplemente no entendía como podían ser tan comprensivos. Primero Giorno, quién se encargó de que a ella no le faltase nunca nada. Luego Mista, quién siempre estaba allí si ella lo necesitaba; o cuando no, si la chica era sincera, no le molestaba nada las apariciones sorpresa de Mista en su casa. Siendo completamente sincera, le gustaba tenerlo a él como a Giorno cerca, la hacía sentirse como en una familia. Y por último, estaba Fugo. Aunque al principio su relación con él era tensa, siendo ella hija de su padre, con el tiempo y con más información del uno al otro se dieron cuenta de que eran más parecidos de lo que creían. Fugo comenzó siendo su guardaespaldas por mero pedido de Giorno, y por el pasado de ellos dos, no pudo negarse, pero ahora Trish podía asegurar que Pannacotta Fugo era uno de sus amigos más cercanos y queridos.

A decir verdad, de los doscientos y pico invitados en su casa esa noche, la mayoría familiares y amigos de su difunta madre, a Trish solo le interesaban tres.

Sus únicos amigos de verdad. Dos hombres que le habían salvado la vida, permitiéndole poder celebrar ese día tan especial. Y otro que arriesgaba su vida todos los días para ponerla a salvo, y como ya había demostrado muchas veces, daría todo de sí para protegerla.

Esos tres eran su familia por así decirlo.

—Veo que al menos trajeron regalos, espero que no se te ocurriese traer algún regalo obsceno, Mista —Fugo bromeó con sus amigos, aunque en el fondo, de verdad le preocupaba que Mista hubiera traído esa clase de presente—. ¿Qué los demoró tanto?

Pannacotta Fugo era un hombre de diecinueve años, tan alto y delgado como lo era Giorno. También era rubio, salvo que él tenía su cabello más corto y peinado hacía atrás, con sólo dos mechones enormes de cabello bajando por su frente. De ojos morados, piel blanca y rostro agraciado el hombre se consagraba como una verdadera obra de arte viva. Vestía con un traje verde de dos piezas con bordados circulares por todos lados, dejando su piel expuesta a la vista y una corbata azul bajando por su delgado cuello, dándole una pizca de elegancia a su estrafalario atuendo.

—Eh, bueno… —Giorno de pronto se sintió avergonzado—. Pasamos por un obsequio para ti, Trish, y pensamos que te gustaría un poco de ropa nueva…

—Giorno y yo buscamos tangas para ti, pero no sabíamos si te quedarían. Ya sabes que esas cosas son engañosas, además, ni siquiera sabíamos la medida de tu trasero.

Como siempre, Mista no se detuvo a buscar vergüenza en sus palabras. Sus tres amigos lo miraron con la misma mirada cansada que le dedicaban siempre que decía o hacía algo como aquello, lo conocían bien, y no dudaban que en el diccionario mental de Mista existiera la palabra vergüenza. Y si existía, seguramente nunca se usó ni se usaría.

—En fin, la noche es joven todavía —Trish decidió no arriesgarse a preguntar sobre su obsequio, algo era seguro, no abriría el de Mista en público—. Fugo, Mista, Giorno, vayan a sentarse en la mesa de honor, los acompañaré en cuanto deje los obsequios.

Trish les quitó las enormes cajas de las manos a los dos capos, se tambaleó un poco al perder el equilibrio, al parecer le habían comprado algo pesado y costoso. Space Girl, su Stand, le ayudó en mantener las cosas y se fueron rumbo a la mesa de honor. Había sido un detalle muy lindo de Trish haber puesto una mesa completamente a la vista de todos para ellos cuatro, aunque algo arrogante, seguía siendo un lindo detalle.

—Ay, como me gusta el lujo y la comodidad —Mista se recargó en las suaves sillas de terciopelo, como haría un ebrio en un bar—. No sabía que estas cosas eran tan cómodas, recuérdame comprar unas para mi casa, Giorno.

—¿Qué pasó con las sillas de Cachemira? —preguntó Fugo—. Apenas llevas un mes desde que las compraste. ¿No son importadas de Francia?

—Son excesivamente caras, casi pareciera que tienes un complejo.

Giorno se burló de su amigo y junto a Fugo lo miraron con una pícara sonrisa, casi invitándolo a que los agrediera e insultase.

—¿Es mucho pedir cosas bonitas? Yo me las merezco, me mato diario trabajando —Mista no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada junto con Giorno y Fugo—. Pero ya enserio, quiero tener mi casa lista para cuando decida que es momento de juntar cabeza.

—¿Casarse? No, gracias —replicó Fugo—. Tal vez tener pareja, pero casarse es algo tonto, Mista. Debes pensar en el futuro, cuando seas un viejo decrépito tu esposa va a dejarte por alguien más joven y se llevará tu fortuna.

—Es un pensamiento muy tierno, Fugo —dijo Giorno—. Aunque, yo también creo que eso de casarse no es buena idea. No me refiero a desconfiar de las personas solo porque tienes dinero, más bien lo veo como que este negocio no es para hombres de familia, Mista.

—Con todo respeto, chicos, pero no creo que ser un gánster toda mi vida sea la manera en que quiero vivirla.

Finiquitó Mista, dándole algo de que pensar a los dos rubios.

—Vaya, Vaya. Señor Giorno Giovanna, ¿es que sus amigos lo dejaron solo?

Giorno miró por encima de Trish, quién lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Detectó a Mista hablando jovialmente con una chica de cabello negro, mientras que al otro lado del salón, Fugo hacía lo propio con un par de chicas de tal vez quince o dieciséis años de edad. El rubio soltó un suspiro cansado y le regaló una sonrisa derrotada a su amiga de cabello rosado.

—No me llames Señor, tenemos oficialmente la misma edad. Además, está bien. No sería justo que se perdieran de la fiesta solo porque yo no tengo ganas de disfrutarla.

—¿Puedo saber qué es tan importante como para no divertirte en una fiesta carísima que tu mismo vas a pagar? —divertida, Trish preguntó—. Digo, si ya gastaste el dinero, lo menos que deberías hacer es fingir.

»Ustedes no son rivales para…

Giorno sacudió la cabeza molesto. Había estado verdaderamente irritado desde que vencieron a Filippo y éste les lanzó ese ultimátum antes se morir. Quiso hacer como Mista, no darle importancia y tomarlo como una amenaza de un hombre muerto. Patadas de ahogado, por así decirlo.

—Nada, cosas del trabajo —nada sorprendido, miró como Trish parecía no habérselo tragado—. Mejor dime que haces aquí con un chico aburrido en vez de disfrutar tu cumpleaños.

Trish sonrió y tomó a Giorno de la mano.

—Ven, vamos a bailar.

Giorno se tensó de pronto, evitando que la pelirosada lo levantara de su asiento. Cuando Trish iba a reclamarle, notó como el rostro del rubio se había puesto de pronto muy colorado.

—Eh… Yo no sé bailar. Tendrás que buscar a alguien más.

De pronto se sintió tonto en admitirlo, pero era así de simple. Nunca tuvo la necesidad de saber como bailar, o siquiera alguien que quisiera enseñarle como.

—¿Ese es el problema? Ven yo te enseño.

La sonrisa ilusionada de Trish terminó por convencer a Giorno.

Al llegar al salón de baile, que Giorno había mandado a construir a petición de Trish hacía años atrás, la cumpleañera tomo la mano de su amigo. Giorno no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal en aquello, pues su agarre era distinto al que tenían todos los demás.

—¿No se supone que yo sea quién tenga la mano abajo?

Preguntó de pronto nervioso.

—¿Cómo se supone que me vas a guiar si no sabes bailar? ¿Eh? —de pronto, Giorno vio la lógica en el pensamiento de su amiga—. No te preocupes por eso y ahora dibuja una caja con tus pies.

Giorno hizo lo que la chica le ordenó durante media hora, aunque torpe, el baile le estaba divirtiendo mucho. Trish también parecía complacida, pues había dejado que Giorno la guiase.

—Sabes, estoy muy feliz de que tú… de que todos estén aquí —Trish no se aguantó las ganas y dejó caer unas lágrimas de felicidad—. Desearía que estos momentos duraran para siempre. O que pudiéramos estar más tiempo juntos, ya sabes, Mista, Fugo… tú y yo… Así, como ahora…

—A todos nos gustaría estar así —Giorno le regaló una enorme sonrisa a su amiga—. Es muy cálido estar contigo, Trish. Casi se siente como si te conociera de toda la vida…

Ambos chicos detuvieron su baile al igual que todos en el salón al escuchar la fuerte explosión afuera de la casa. Con un mal presentimiento en su interior, Giorno salió apresurado. Los gritos que sonaban a la lejanía de allí no hicieron más que poner al rubio más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Ver como una mujer era devorada por cuatro figuras humanoides de piel podrida y ojos verdes y huecos no hizo más que confirmar los temores de Giorno Giovanna.

Las palabras de Filippo Alessia no eran amenazas vacías. Eran un aviso de lo que iba a pasar.


End file.
